LourLure Him Away From Love
by InnocentCreedthe1andOnly
Summary: this story is actually adopted from HOAdragonfly. So if you want to read this,I suggest you read her story first because I'm not going to repeat her chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Just so you know,I'm continueing this story for HOAdragonfly!So ummm….I hope that I'll get plenty of reviews,ideas if you want to and well…that's all.

Ooooohhhhh! Disclaimer!:(talking like an asian toddler)Me no ownie!ooh! ploopy!

Joy's POV

Uggh! I can't believe that Fabes has a girlfriend! And although I don't really like Nina,I think that it's not fair that she's ignored now! Fabian James Rutter ,I'm gonna get you for this…..wait…the drops! Yes! I have a brilliant plan. When 'She' gets up and leave Fabian's house, Fabian will be down there saying goodbye to her. I can escape but before I do that, I'll make sure to slip three forget me drops in his mouth when he sleeps!

Oh yeah!Hey! hurry up you nitwits! Do you guys really need to look at the credits? Uggh!

*END OF POV*

Fabian's POV

Gee…why do I feel a sudden emptiness in my heart? _It's because you still love Nina._What?No! She doesn't even like me anymore! What's there to like about her anyways?_Her laugh,which you loved everyday during the days of Anubis ._What ?Stop it Fabian. You don't like Nina…you don't like Nina…I don't like Nina…I like Nina…I miss Nina…..Whoaaaaa…..there is nothing to like about Nina. _Her smile,the way she blushes whenever you praise her, the way she treated Sarah…so kindly and gently…the way her hair flows down her back ever so gently. _ARGGHHHH! I can't take it anymore! I now know that I still love Nina! I need her!

If only I can get her back,but how? How? HOW? Theres only one thing to do right now and that is to dump Janelle.I don't want to make her feel sad,but I love Nina and I think she'll understand though. I must get Nina to remember everything from OUR past! Wait…I think I just said that out loud and now Janelle is staring at me with a confused expression…might as well tell her now.

"Janelle,I don't know how to say this but…I'm breaking up with you…" "WHY?We Had Everything going on perfect!And now you break up with me?" "Yep,I just can't forget about Nina…and now that I realized it,you are NOT a very good friend either! And I wasn't a very good boy-…I mean friend to her….I also made forget _our_ precious moments and the _mystery…"_ I said the last part so softly that I was sure that she didn't hear me. "Okay then we are over!" she said while marching out off my house. I felt like as if a very heavy burden had been lifted of my shoulders. And I was the one who dumped her not she dumped me!She surely has a REALLY big problem up there.

*END OF POV*

Joy's POV

Did Fabian just dump Jenelle? Woo Hoo! That means I won't have to slip the drops in his mouth. Oh well, I don't need extra work anyways! I should go tell Amber and she will not like me being there,but at least I can help Nina. Come to think of it, I think I'm beginning to like Nina as a friend.

*END OF POV*

After Jenelle is gone,Fabian switches of the tele ,takes a bath –he changes in the bathroom because it is huge- ,and nods of to sleep soon afterwards. He started to dream about Nina-

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY!<strong>

**I'll be needing some ideas so feel free to send me some of your ideas for Fabian's dream! oh and one more thing,Review!**

-Geral


	2. Chapter 2

**Its just sad…nobody has sent in any request for the dream soooo…I just typed this out secretly because my parents don't even know I have it and for me,getting sick(like today) is like heaven because I get to write all day even though I have cramps and tightened muscles today…so please,I beg of you to be patience with me.**

**And for those who are wondering,yes this IS a Fina/Fabina/Nabian/Fabiana/Nibian/Fana/Fanina/Nabina story! Hehe I've 8 names for them. I've also 8 names for the real cast! **

**Me: Hey Nina!Do you want to be the disclaimer?**

**Nina (aimlessly wondering around):Where am I?What is this?Who are you?**

**Me: Oh,nevermind. Jerome!Do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Jerome:Huh?Umm, yea…just give me a second. HOAluver4ev certainly does NOT own House of Anubis or us…I pity her…**

**Me:WHAT DID YOU SAY?JEROME,YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!**

**Jerome(runs away in horror):Ahhhhhh!**

Fabian's POV

Fabian's Dream:

I'm walking around in an empty am I here?Wheres everyone else? "_Fabian….Fabian"_ Whos there? I looked around and saw no one ."_Fabian..Fabian..Fabian"_ There it goes again! Might as well check to see who it is.

Oh, its Nina…Wait…NINA! "NINA!NINA!" I shouted,I can't believe its _my _Nina!But is she truly mine? I might as well enjoy this moment.

Nina is running to me?This should be good.I feel relieved doubt about that.

Nina came and hugged me!How I wish we could stay like this forever!what is she…She just kissed me!I felt sparks !I now know that Nina is the one I want to be with but how?Surely this is a dream.

We-meaning me and Nina- sat down in a bed of daffodils and dandelions .This is truly Heaven!Just me and then…NO NO NO NO NO NO! *poof*

*END OF DREAM*

Still Fabian's POV

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I woke up was just a dream? With the thought of that wonderful wonderful dream,I broke down in much more suffering can I take?I need to go find Nina .NOW!

I looked at the time and it said 12:37? How did I overslept?At least its I don't need to go to work . I've decided .I'm going to go see Nina or not she remembers me!

*END OF POV*

At Nina's House –No One's POV

Joy left for Nina's house since 8:30 A.M. .

"What do YOU want?...JOY?Don't you know that you were the one who destroyed Fabina in the first place?I can't believe you have the nerve to come here!" shouts was about to slam the door shut when Joy stopped her . Joy says "Wait, Amber!This is about Fabian!And to get Fabina together again!". That stopped Amber and she (meaning Amber) replied , "Fabian?FABINA?Get them together again?...But Nina can't remember a thing about Fabian …"

To which Joy replied "What?It must be because of those forget-me-not drops I found in Fabian's room!He must've slipped some of the drops into Nina's mouth !" "You went to Fabian's place?"Amber shouted. "I sneaked in last are you going to let me in to finish the story or not?I'm certain it will help you with getting Fabina ?" ",come in" Amber completely opens the door to let Joy in.

**I will update soon but If I don't update this week,I may have to update next Wednesday because it is a holiday for me for it is- I think- All Souls I'm having my Exam next week. Review! You may also PM me if you have suggestions,questions etc**

**-**Geral


	3. not a chapter

**Hey Guys!Theres a poll on my profile about Joy's happiness**.**Please I ask of you for your votes.**

For those people who are waiting for my story,please refer to the so-called third chapter of my other story: A New Brathalia Story.

~안녕 당분간

adiós para ahora

au revoir pour maintenant

αντίο για τώρα (hehe you can't read this,now can you?)

さようなら今のところ

vaarwel voor nu

до свидания для теперь

~ Good bye for now ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**What the heck.I'll continue anyways.**

Disclaimer:**I sadly do not own HOA sob sob**

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV<span>

What if I only make things worse for her?What if Amber comes out and charges at me with a broomstick?What if she is already dating Jerome?What if-what if-what ...ohhhh!Its no use!I can't just keep living in a miserable life with no Nina.

I should've just make her forget the bad things that have happen between us.I was so stupid!I could've just make things easier for me and No!I only made things worse,for me!How am I going to do this?I need help!I'll just call Mick then.

I called Mick and told him my problem and he said'"Sorry 're on your own now."Dang that then again...he was all my ,I'm driving to Nina's house now.I hope its gonna be okay for us.

~End of POV~

Nina's POV

Fabian?T-that feels...happy but yet...sad at the same time and I can feel none other than...lose.I lose someone dear to me but who is it?The person with the name of Fabian?

_Flashback-_

"Hi,I'm Fabian"A cute brunette haired boy stood up to speak to me.

_"I will not give up, not on Sarah,not on the quest, and certainly not on you"the cute brunette said_

"You,genius,genius girl!"HE spun me around

_End of Flashback_

Fabian!Fabian!Fabian!

*ding-dong*

I opened up the door and it was-

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy!Can you guess who rang the doorbell?Sorry its short.I make the next chapter longer though.I'm working on a new story and its called 'We're Each Other?'read and review guys,and girls...<br>**

**" Nina,what is he doing here?"**

**"No,no,no,no!This can't be happening!"**

If you can guess who were the ones who said these,I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.

-Geral


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey!Thanks for the reviews guys and girls!**

**To Anon:This story should be similar to another because I adopted it from you read the summary?**

_**The answer is Amber and Nina!Thank you TICKLES3000!This chapter will be dedicated to you!  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer:I definitely do NOT own House of Anubis,If I did, there would be a Patrome by now.**_

* * *

><p><em>Where we left off<em>

_: I opened the door and it was-_

Nina's POV

A cute brunette boy who was pretty familiar…no,no,no,no, it can't be!Is it really?F-f-f-abian?Is he real?How did he find me?I did the only thing I could do,I screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amber then came in with a broomstick in her hand.

~End of POV~

Fabian's POV

I was just standing at the door not sure whether to go in or to just stay outside like a coward and not face my fears.I decided to ring it, the opened the door and I gave her a genuine smile but she just stared at me like as if I had 3 heads and she screamed.I guess she was just shocked but…man!The scream was ear piercing! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed like as if she was an old lady and I was a robber trying to rob her bag.

Then,the last person I wanted to encounter with burst through one of the doors beside .And…she _had_ to have a …_broomstick…_just as I have pictured it… "Nina,what is _he_ doing here?" why,that was insulting…she continued, "He doesn't deserve to be here ,just-" I interrupted her.

"Amber!Just let me explain!.-" I said it so fast so she wouldn't have interrupted me. She replied me with a , "What?" "I said, I bought some forget me not drops and I put some of them in Nina's mouth when she was sleeping." I said ,but I was still mentally panting.

"Oh,so that's what really ,you are allowed to talk with Fabian now and Fabian,you can come in .Nina?Helloooo?" Nina just sat on a nearby chair trapped in her then I reminded Amber, "Amber,remember when I said that I put some of the drops in Nina's mouth?" "Yea?" "Well,I put in some drops to make Nina forget everything about me." "What?Fabian!Do you have that bottle now?" " Here ya go." I gave her the extra bottle of forget me not drops that I always keep in my pocket." "It says here that side effects may occur and blah blah blah…oh!Heres something-"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think she found?oh,and umm,if you are wondering why i put a '-',its because i can't fit in the words without having them dissapeared.<br>**

**I'll update soon!possibly tomorrow if I get home earlier!Sooooo,REVIEW!**

**~Geral**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating that day.I was kinda busy with classes so I had to skip it and as for the rest of the days,I was also very busy.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own HOA or the pink broomstick that Amber used.**

* * *

><p><em>During the last chapter:<em>

"_Heres something-"_

Fabian's POV

"- It says here that 'the person infected may have some memory memory recoveries only happens if the memory recovered is very precious to him/her.' So that's it!If we can make Nina experience what happened during highschool,she just _may_ remember you!"

I answered her with a nod. "What?can't that happen?"She questioned me. "Amber, I know that but…I don't want her to hate me and…when did you become that smart?" "Fabian Rutter!Aren't you aware that I was the one who came up with Sibuna?" yep…she yelled right into my face…wonderful!

But…as she said Sibuna,I saw Nina's head jolt up in a little surprise…I wonder…nah,it can't be…can it?

I look back to Amber and say,"Okay Amber,We'll try." Amber nodded her head enthusiastically and beamed at Nina for somewhat a reason.

~End of POV~

Nina's POV

I just over heard Amber and..F-Fabian's conversation and I heard…Sibuna..where does that…WHOAWHOA WHOA! C-can it really be?...

_Flashback~_

"_I Nina Martin,being the sound of mind,promise to keep the secrets of Anubis along with my fellow members,Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington."__**(A/N I'm not sure if that's what they said)**__ I put my right hand over my right eye and said…Sibuna…_

_End of Flashback~_

Sarah…Sarah… where does that come from?I think Amber can help me with this…but,Fabian?Should be.I'm gonna ask them later.

~END of POV~

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter guys!I have writers block right now but I need your help!Please PM me if you have any request or ideas!Thanks!<strong>

**~Geral**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey..so umm...this is not a chapter and although I don't like Author's notes,I just don't think I should continue it...is anyone even reading?PLS tell me in reviews and it'll probably take more than 1 or 2 reviews to make me continue again...Sorry if it is upsetting...**

~Geral


	8. I'm continuing :D

Okay!So I'm back and I'm happy to inform you guys that I'll be continuing since theres pretty much _nothing_ to do during the holidays and also because there are some people who want me to continue.I thank umm...yeah ,heres the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis .**

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV<span>

Nina walked into the common room and motioned for me and Amber to sit on the walked towards us then sat next to turned her head towards Amber and asked,"Amber,can you tell me something about S-Sibuna?" Yes! Sibuna she says!She probably remembers us!Does she?

"Nina,how did you know about Sibuna?"Amber asked."I-I, I don't know...when you and...F-F-Fabian were talking,I heard 'Sibuna' and I had a...flashback..." Nina trailed off.I asked her,"Nina,what was the flashback about?" "Well,we were by the fire a-and I said a pledge."she turned to look at me then said,"Fabian?I found this."she held up the Eye of Horus...but why did she show it to ...me?And not Amber...?

I decided to ask her."Nina,why are you telling this to me and not Amber?" "Because I feel that I can trust like we've known each other for ages and were the best of friends...no offense Amber." Just then,Jerome burst in the door ."What are you doing here?"We both asked each other in sync."Well,you are the one who-"I knew what he was going to say so I immediately ran towards him and when I got to him,I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"What the- Fabian!What the bloody hell am I doing here?"" Look ,Jerome,I came here to tell Amber what happened." "Okay,then what happened?Do you have any idea what pain you have caused my little sister?" "Your little,WHAT?What do you mean by 'SISTER'?You two dated!""I'll explain it to me and Nina dated,I only went with her because I thought it may work in the end,I found out that we only had this sisterly and brotherly connection with each the Girlfriend and Boyfriend I came back to help her."

"Oh..Well Me explain to you why I came has been acting like she doesn't know who I am right?"Jerome nodded."Well,I snucked into her house one night and put a few drops of forget me nots into her I made her forget about me.I came to refresh her memories and to try to get her back...I love her..."I said that so fast that I ran out of breath."So let me get this straight...you,Fabian James Rutter,is still in love with Nina Marie Martin?And it took you so long to realize it?"I nodded as I was still out of breath.

"I can't believe it!It took you 6 YEARS!6 YEARS Rutter!6!**(A/N Hes 21 now)**" I drop on to both my knees and started begging."...I love her to much to let her !Let me make it up to Nina and I'll treat her like the Chosen One she is!Please,Jerome,Please!" I now realize how much Nina means to is what I live is the reason I wake up is the girl of my is the love of my ...is my one and only hope for a soulmate.

"Fine if you hurt her feelings again,I'm going to pummel you into a pulp.""Thank you won't regret this." YES!FINALLY!I HAVE A CHANCE WITH NINA!"

We both decided that it was time to go back inside . Nina asked,"So Jerome,Fabian was the one who did what?" "Oh,umm...Fabian was the one who burned my toast while cooking it..yea thats why I was angry with him but now we're good buddies 't we Fabian?"He looked at me slightly snarling.

* * *

><p><strong>Well,I guess thats it for this chapter. :) Review thanks again to those who reviewed for last update soon or so.<strong>

~Geral


	9. Author's NoteAgain

**Sorry for not updating just that I have writers block for all of my stories ,well,except for the song-fic .I'll update when I can .I'm so sorry!I think I need your help with ideas,if you have any,please tell for now.**

**~Geral  
><strong>


	10. Another dang note

**Umm...I'm really sorry for all the wait but I have guests staying at my home and I have to get my school stuff done so I'm very busy and have no time to go onto fanfiction and I still haven't even read any of the updated stories yet. I'm writing from my brother's Iphone and it's pretty hard but it's still fun :) I'm continuing all of my stories when I can.I seem to only have time to read my pms so if you wanna tell me anything, just pm me :) I'm not going to abandon my stories. Have you guys watched 'the big bang theory'? It's hilarious! I guess after I'm done with all of my stuff, I'll update my stories :) by seriously , watch 'the big baNg theory'!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello :) HELP! THE COOKIE MONSTER IS AFTER ME!

I don't own **anything.**

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

"So...you're angry at Fabian from burning your toast?"I lifted an eyebrow."Yep",Fabian replied popping the 'p'.Amber had a suspicious look covering the whole of her face."Well then,can we take Neens to get her memory back now?"Amber asked,partially ignoring the previous conversation."Yea...I guess we can." What just happened?

Fabian stepped up towards we and took my hand thus pulling me up from the couch and practically dragging me towards the put me into his car and he drove off.I soon nodded to sleep and woke up to the sound of dogs barking.I recognized the place as the park.

Images flashed across my mind.I was burying a cup with Fabian next to a large oak & him holding my hand as we walked to the other side of the park.A-anubis...a jackal headed god appearing before us..._Knock Knock_...

I turned to what was Fabian knocking on my window.I quickly got out and spotted a large oak tree...similar to the one in my flashbacks.I took Fabian's hand and pulled him towards the oak quickly .Fabian realized what I was doing and gave me a shovel that he had in the back of his car.I immediately thanked him and took the shovel and dug in the exact spot in my took me 15 minutes but I managed it and hit something.I looked in the hole I've made and surprise surprise,I found _the cup_.

I heard someone gasp behind me and I turned to see Fabian with his mouth wide open."Are you trying to catch flies Fabian?"He was still staring as I said that so I snapped my fingers infront of him and said,"Hello?Earth to Fabian."He shook his head like a dog shaking it's fur after a bath and said."Huh?Wha-What?"I giggled and pointed to the hole.

"Nina!You genius ,genius girl!**(A/N see wht I did?See what I did?You din't?Oh...nevermind)**You found the cup we buried!"He spun me around and I kissed his cheek after he let me go and he blushed.I walked towards the hole and took it handed me a rag and I cleaned the cup.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys.I have school tomorrow and I have to update some more stories ...so long for now :)<strong>

~Geral


	12. I'm mad!

Hey :) so, since fanfiction is taking down stories that aren't K rated, I decided to continue my stories in another website-if that would be fine with you all- and of course, I wasn't following the guidelines and rules of fanfiction for as I was doing a song fiction. As it would be a waste to just stop the story, I've come to the point that I will continue my stories in another website-temporary or otherwise- So, I shall be continuing all of my stories (excluding the story'We're Each Other') in all you'll have to do is go to that website,search for InnocentCreed and look under 'created' . I hope all of my readers have read this note. Thanks for your time :)..I feel professional ..the website is called 'Quotev' which was originally 'Quizazz'


End file.
